vice_citys_serbianfandomcom-20200214-history
Vacilli crime family
The Vacilli Crime Family is a criminal organization that first started making moves in Italy during 1874. They are considered to be the most vicious and powerful family in Vice City with a rich history and a rich bank. Family history The family was first founded by Alberto Vacilli in 1874. His restaurant was not making enough money on it's own so he decided to take a large step foward. Alberto began performing small time assasinations for the authorities. He was able to grab quick cash, keep his business and slowly build relationships with people around Palermo. By 1890, Alberto's third son, Dante Vacilli, took over the family right as it was gaining it's first bit of extreme power. His first two sons were killed at a young age by an opposing family, which affected Dante's psyche. Alberto was killed by a shooting done by a rival family. For this, Dante wanted blood. Over the course of a century, the family grew and grew. In 1990, exaclty 100 years since the family was started, the current Vacilli godfather is Vito Vacilli. Vito expanded the family to America in 1982 He's been running the family for around 22 years now. He's survived longer and the last few heads in the organization. The Vacilli's were gaining a monopoly on the underground assasination market. In 2003, Vito extended the family's power to Vice City. They quickly took over Starfish Island, getting rid of any smaller families that stood in their way. They quickly dominated the assasination market in Vice City. Nothing could get in their way. By the year 2009, Vito requests his son to come down from Carcer City to Vice City so he can show him how to run the family. He knows that he's getting old and he probably will get clipped soon. It's best that he passes the family title on to his son. Fall of the Vacilli Crime Family In early 2010, Vito began to teach his son, Angelo Vacilli, how to manage the entire family from one office. The Ravers have been attempting to make a hallucinogen trade with the family for about five and half months. Vito finally lightened up and allowed Angelo to run the deal to prove himself. The deal between the Ravers and the Vacilli's was ambushed by Rick Chance. Angelo caught wind of the perpetrator he deployed several squads of hitmen after Rick. Unlucky for the family, Rick was with Niko Bellic when the ambush happened. Niko and Rick pushed back the attack and carved their way through the family's power. Niko kicked the legs from under the Vacilli's stool very quickly. The assets in Vice City were being taken from them in just the blink of an eye. Angelo knew that he wasn't going to be to fix the situation and resorts to the final solution. He shoots himself in the luxury bathroom of the mansion. Vito was emotionally destroyed by his son's death. For this, just like his ancestors, he wanted blood. He collected several Mavericks for a large assault against Niko. He had his men bug Niko's phone signal and pinpoint his exact location. The Mavericks stormed around Niko, resulting in a massive scale gunfight. Vito's helicopter crashed into the ground. Somehow, he managed to survive. In a futile attempt to scurry away, he slowly crawls away from the burnin debris. He bleeds out before he reaches the curb. Life after 2010 The Vacilii Crime Family fell apart entirely. The boss and his son were dead. Nobody was next in line to take over. Slowly but surely, the family drifted apart into several subdivisions though they quickly faded away too. The Vacilli family is no more by the year 2012.